


Escalate

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon, Crossdressing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, brief mention of other members, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Hyunwoo gives Kihyun a rather... different birthday present.





	Escalate

**Author's Note:**

> So. I sort of forgot it was Kihyun's birthday. Meaning this was written in a very rushed state. I have no idea where my spontaneous ass took me this time. This is so... I have no words for this. If you liked it, please just leave Kudos, there's no need to remind me I wrote this thing. /contemplates orphaning work
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcome, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!

     Kihyun doesn’t know how he ended up here – and by here he means on his knees, lips wrapped sinfully around Hyunwoo’s cock in the middle of their dorm, wearing that lacy white dress from their silly drama parody. He stops sucking and looks up to meet Hyunwoo’s lust-blown pupils, shivering when the man asks “Did I tell you to stop?” and pushing his head back down, sucking on the stiff muscle like his life depended on it.

It started out innocently enough. He’d woken in the morning to shouts of _Happy birthday!_ from the other members, thanking them joyfully and then rolling his eyes when they’d presented to him the female getup as a mock gift, complete with a wig and hairband with exclamations of _you make a much better girl, so pretty oh my gosh._

The only person that was not present at the time was Hyunwoo, who apparently had been called by the company along with their manager. Kihyun found it strange, but shrugged it off. The company could be weird sometimes, and he’d long learned to not question it. But then lunchtime rolled around, and Kihyun was anxious about the elder’s whereabouts.

He wasn’t going to lie, Hyunwoo’s birthday wish was the one he’d been looking forward to the most among everyone else’s. The man was a rock when it came to sentiment, so events like these were the only time Kihyun could expect him to be a little more heartfelt, a little more emotional. (In short, Kihyun just wanted his attention, but that sounded too needy, even if Hyunwoo was his boyfriend.)

They didn’t have anything planned for the day, not until evening at least, and the rest had decided to get take-out so that Kihyun wouldn’t have to cook for once. They’d frowned when he said he’d rather stay home and asked them to just bring him food, but finally left when he insisted.

Looking around, Kihyun sighed as he was left alone in the dorm. He watched television for a bit, snacking on some chips and flicking with the remote, finally turning it off when there was nothing interesting to watch. He grabbed his phone and went to their Twitter page, scrolling through the hundreds of messages, amongst them messages from the other members.

His eyes flickered over to the dress hanging on the sofa, appraising it silently. He didn’t think he looked _that_ good as a girl. He just looked like himself. Except he was wearing a dress and had long hair. Even Hyungwon didn’t look that pretty… he just looked like Hyungwon, that was it. The way everyone, even the fans had reacted made it seem like he looked like a queen or something. Well… everyone except Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo hadn’t said much about him or the dress the entire time they were filming, but then again, Hyunwoo never did say much about anything at all.

Thinking about Hyunwoo brought his mind back to the older male, and Kihyun wondered just what it was that was keeping him busy for so long. Was there a problem? Were they in trouble? _Worrying isn’t going to do anything, I’ll just ask him when he gets back_ , Kihyun thought. He looked back at the dress and unthinkingly picked it up, feeling the material. _Should I put it on? I could take some pictures and surprise the fans, at least they’ll get a good laugh._

He slipped out of his clothes and put on the dress, letting the soft material cling to his skin. Next, he slid the socks up until his calf. They were comfortable, he’ll give them that. Picking up the wig, he noticed the boys had even supplied him with a wig cap and glue and laughed out loud. _God, they’re crazy. I have no idea how to do this_. _Eh, I’ve seen our makeup artists do it a couple of times, how hard can it be?,_ Kihyun wondered, picking it up and going to the bathroom to try it.

By the time he was done Kihyun heard the front door open and thinking it was the members, he ran out to surprise him with the outfit. “Hey guys, look at-,” Kihyun shouted, stopping the moment he saw just who was there.

Hyunwoo stood in front of their door, mouth agape and hand frozen in the midst of taking off his socks as he took in Kihyun’s form. Kihyun felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Hyunwoo unabashedly let his eyes roam. “It was a mock present, from the rest,” he supplied defensively, looking at his feet. He saw Hyunwoo nod out of the corner of his eyes, but couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze.

“You look…,” Hyunwoo started.

“Yes?,” Kihyun prompted.

“Pretty,” he finished. “You look pretty.” Hyunwoo took off the rest of his footwear and stepped into the threshold, eyes trained once more on Kihyun.

“Thanks,” Kihyun whispered to the ground.

“Kihyun,” Hyunwoo called. “Look at me.”

Kihyun stubbornly kept his head down.

“ _Kihyun,”_ Hyunwoo said, deepening his voice. Kihyun didn’t know why, but his tone sent waves of lust running through his body. He shut his eyes, breathing in deeply. Suddenly, he felt Hyunwoo stalk forward and grasp his wrist with one hand, gripping his chin and tilting it up with the other.

Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow. “Are you… horny?”

“No,” Kihyun cried out, pulling away, but Hyunwoo pulled him back, grasping his waist roughly and closing the space between them. Kihyun gasped, staring into his dark orbs.

“Don’t lie to me, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo said softly, but there was so much authority in it, Kihyun felt himself harden almost immediately. Kihyun felt so embarrassed, but he couldn’t deny it turned him so much.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kihyun? Is that why you dressed up? Were you trying to seduce me?,” Hyunwoo whispered. Kihyun shook his head, biting his lip, but it only spurred Hyunwoo on. “You’re such a tease, Kihyun, wearing things like this and pretending like it’s all fun and games. You made me so hard the other day, prancing all over the place with this stupid dress and that stupid skirt in front of everyone,” Hyunwoo hissed, and Kihyun could _feel_ himself get wetter and wetter the more he spoke.

“I didn’t want to tell you, because I thought you weren’t into stuff like this and it would make you uncomfortable, but clearly I was mistaken,” he finished, letting his hands under Kihyun’s dress and grabbing his butt, kneading it roughly. Kihyun moaned as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure, letting himself go limp on Hyunwoo’s body.

Barely a second later Hyunwoo was pushing him down by the shoulders. “Suck me off,” he ordered. Kihyun hesitated, and Hyunwoo scoffed. “You did this to me, Kihyunnie, and now you’re going to pay for it. Suck,” he said. Kihyun was beyond shocked. He’d never seen Hyunwoo this… dominant, even when they had sex. He was usually very sweet and considerate, but Kihyun had to admit it was hot.

Unzipping the elder’s jeans and pulling it down along with his underwear, Kihyun grasped the leaking cock and gave the head a hesitant lick, taking it into his mouth and suckling it barely a second later. He could hear Hyunwoo’s breath hitch and hummed, sending vibrations along the appendage. Feeling daring, Kihyun gripped Hyunwoo’s thighs and let even more of the man into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

“Oh god, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo moaned. “Your mouth feels so good, baby.”

He stopped sucking and looked up to meet Hyunwoo’s lust-blown pupils, shivering when the man asks “Did I tell you to stop?” and pushed his head back down, sucking on the stiff muscle like his life depended on it.

The next minute Hyunwoo grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him up, whispering a “That’s enough, baby. I think it’s time I returned the favour.” and pulling Kihyun in for an open-mouthed kiss. Kihyun whimpers against his mouth as Hyunwoo’s palm cups his erection and strokes it painfully slowly.

“I want you,” Hyunwoo says quietly “to go to my bed and wait for me there. Don’t take anything off, just lie down and put on my sleeping mask. No touching yourself. Understand, Kihyunnie? Can you do that for me?”

Kihyun’s pretty sure Hyunwoo is deliberately ignoring the questioning look he’s giving him, so he just murmurs a “Yes, hyung.” and walks into the bedroom, wondering just what the other has up his sleeve. He does as he’s told, and a few minutes later he can hear the elder enter and lock the door behind him. He feels the bed dip and picks up Hyunwoo’s scent as the man hovers over him.

“Kihyun,” he calls. Kihyun hums in reply. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Kihyun replies immediately.

There’s silence, and the dress is raised up to his hips. Hyunwoo grasps his legs and folds them, ordering Kihyun to hold onto them. Kihyun takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax, assuming Hyunwoo’s going to start fingering him.

So when he feels something wet and flat touching his entrance instead, Kihyun shrieks and nearly kicks at it.

“Relax, Kihyunnie. It’s just my tongue.”

“Your what?!,” Kihyun screams, but he doesn’t get an answer as Hyunwoo runs his tongue over his entrance again, drawing a gasp from Kihyun. He doesn’t go slowly either, just forces it into Kihyun’s ass, thrusting it as deep as it can go, and nearly sends Kihyun flying over the edge at his merciless ministrations.

And then all of a sudden it’s gone, and Kihyun whines pathetically. He was _so close_ , and Hyunwoo just –

Kihyun jerked once more when something else touched his entrance, something _cold_. “H-hyung, what-,” he tried to ask, only to get interrupted by a very impatient Hyunwoo. “You ask too many questions, Kihyun. Shut up,” he says, and then adds “It’s an ice cube.”, pushing it into Kihyun’s ass.

“Oh shit, hyung,” Kihyun cries out. He feels so hot, and the cold ice cube is such a stark difference he can feel it _sliding_ all the way into his ass, and it just drives him madder. Hyunwoo adds another, and another, listening to Kihyun’s desperate groans and cries and stopping only when they couldn’t fit anymore, the last one shyly peeking out from Kihyun’s entrance.

At this point Kihyun is nearly sobbing, tired from all the teasing and just wanting to cum. “Please,” he begs “please, Hyunwoo-hyung, I just want to cum.” There are tears streaming down his face, and his cock is dripping so much, Hyunwoo finally takes pity on him.

“Okay baby,” he says, pulling the mask off Kihyun, and Kihyun nearly starts crying in earnest from relief, when Hyunwoo adds “Come sit on my cock. You can come from just that, or not at all.” Kihyun forces himself to get up, ignoring his shaky limbs and sits on Hyunwoo’s thick thighs, spreading his legs behind the man.

Like this, his whole body is practically on top of the older man, but Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to mind the weight, lust-blown pupils staring darkly at Kihyun as he grabs Hyunwoo’s dick and positions it below his ass.

Kihyun lowers himself slowly, letting Hyunwoo inch into him at a snail’s pace, and stops halfway because there’s still ice cubes in there, the contrast in temperature and added stretch making him whimper because he wants his release but he also wants more of Hyunwoo’s cock in him but he doesn’t think he can take anymore.

Hyunwoo groans as the ice cubes touch his dick, and he doesn’t seem to be able to wait, grabbing Kihyun by the waist and fucking up to him. Kihyun howls, fresh tears streaming down his face as Hyunwoo pounds into him without a moment’s hesitation. He wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and hugs him close, letting the older do all the work.

Then the older’s hand wraps around Kihyun’s dick, pumping him swiftly. Kihyun doesn’t even blink as he releases, too tired and he nearly falls back onto the bed if not for Hyunwoo’s reflexes. His fucked out state promptly gets Hyunwoo to cum in him with a loud groan.

“You okay?,” Hyunwoo asks softly, wiping his tears with his thumb.

“I hate you.” Hyunwoo laughs.

“Happy birthday, Kihyunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I haven't actually watched X-Ray 2 I'm waiting for my baby brother to start his school holidays so we can watch it together, so whatever I wrote is based on only snippets of what I came across on the Internet. Let's also take a moment to admire Kihyun as Yeojoo because he's freaking beautiful.


End file.
